The Vampire Within
by Love Avery
Summary: Amy Rose is a normal teenage girl or so she thinks she's turning into a vampire Inside her head all her memories are trapped Can Amy's best friend help her, with the help of kaname a vampire that Amy despises.I don't own vampire knight -review-


Chapter 1

_Darkness__ is all you get. You belong in the __darkness__.__ Nothing can stop you from reaching your fate. You'll crave for __blood__. You will be a __killing machine__. Your eyes will turn __red __and your canines will go __long__ and __sharp__. The time will come for you change. You won't be the innocent girl anymore but will be a __murder__ to the human race. _

I woke up startled. I was in my dorm. I see Cassie sleeping soundlessly on the other bed. I felt so scared that I wanted to wake her up so she can comfort me. But she looks vulnerable and she needs the sleep as she helped work on our project for mathematics all night. My head was pounding. The word kept repeating through my head. I couldn't go to sleep. What did my nightmare mean? What darkness? I'm I a killing machine?

"Wake up Amy, We're going to be late?" yelled Cassie.

"5 minutes more," then suddenly I felt water all on my face and it felt cold. I sat up on my bed. I scowled at her.

"I'm up happy?" she smiled and chucked my uniform in my face.

"Get ready and bring your butt down to class then I will be happy," she smiled and left. Why did it have to be school? I changed in to my uniform slowly trying to be late then ever to piss Cassie for poring water on my face. In fact, I'm not going to period one because it's English. I will just have to be alone outside for one hour and 15 minutes. I got out and grabbed my bag stuffing in books for other lessons.

I went down out side near the fountain. I sat on the bridge of it and started to play with the water with my fingers.

"Shouldn't you be in class," asked Aido.

"Well, I don't want to and why do you always be so nosy?" I asked irritated by his presence. I only wanted peace and quite. Is it that hard to get. He looked at me if I was a fool or something.

"You're like the first day student not to fall for me," he said now coming closer to me.

"Well that's good to know," why doesn't that bigheaded jerk go and molest some other girl. He came a bit closer making me uncomfortable. That son of a b*tch. I felt pure anger boil through my blood. My fist clenched and I gave him a punch in the nose. He was startled and that was my cue to leave.

"That's what you get for coming close to me," I ran for it and when I look back to see Aido. I bumped in to someone.

"Err... I'm sorry," I murmured. I turned to see who it was and I regret apologising.

"Actually I take that back," he looked at me his eyes with pure hatred. I smirked.

Kaname is such a loser. I hate him with all my life. If I could, I would rip his throat out right now.

"Shouldn't you be in class right now," he asked.

"No," I said sarcastically. Obviously, I am supposed to be in class. Why do they keep asking the same question? Idiots.

"Amy what are you doing here," Yuki asked as she came toward us. "Aren't you suppose-" I cut her by putting a hand up for her to stop. Why isn't it obvious that I'm bunking class?

Kaname looked at Yuki and Yuki looked back. She stared to blush like a tomato.

She is such an idiot to fall for that jerk. Aido started to make his way toward us but Kaname dismissed him.

"Come on Amy we should go," she said. She took me away she waved goodbye to Kaname and dragged me behind a tree.

"What are you doing slacking lessons?" she asked.

"Well, you won't believe what happened. Kaname asked me out. He told me to meet him today at first lesson because he wanted to tell me something," I smirked. Yuki's Face was shocked and it was priceless.

"I'm only kidding," she let out a relived sigh. She is so gullible just like Cassie. Once I fooled Cassie by saying that Daniel Radcliff was out side the academy. She fled through the hall and out on the village to see him. She came back will an angry expression and it was just too hilarious. The bell rang and I ran in to second lesson. It was science my favourite.

I bumped in to Cassie. Who bumped in to two people today, me! She looked at me and I she gave me the silent treatment. Well two people can play at that game. So I went to class with this girl with glasses who I believe has a crush on Zero. I saw Cassie talking to Zero on the way to class. I just remembered that I wanted to tell Cassie about the dream and what it meant. Well it had to wait then. As I went to class, I sat next to Cassie but I never talked to her as the game was still on.

Four lessons passed by and Cassie still hasn't talked to me. She was still talking to Zero. They were pretty good friends but I know Cassie likes him more as a best friend then a boy friend. Zero, Cassie and I are good friends.

I felt so alone I gave up my game and went to were zero and Cassie was sitting.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I should have come to lesson. I hope I won't be too hard to forgive me." I apologised. She gave a big smile and hugged me to death. Zero started to laugh at our little show. I grinned at him and we started to talk about what I missed in English.

How comes every time I miss a lesson something good happens in it. That is so unfair!

Yuki came over and Zero smile died.

"Zero I need to talk to you," Yuki asked. Zero pretended not to hear her. She said it again. He was pissed and fled of to somewhere. Poor lad always gets stressed my annoying Yuki. Yuki ran after him.

"Cassie I need to talk to you too" Cassie looked up at me and I told her all about my dream.


End file.
